Easter Day Event 2006
The Easter Day Event 2006 was a Gaia Online event. Overview Event explained The event was announced by the latest Gaia NPC the NPC:Easter Bunny. He gave instructions on what to collect. Gaians could used the Gaia Forums and Gaia Towns to earn event items. Event timeline * Apr 16 - Announcement of event * Apr 18 - Event ended Event conclusion Work In Progress Event Items Container Items * * * * * * Other Items * * * * * * Gallery Screenshot 2018-12-10 Easter Event First Page Forum Gaia Online.png|Announcements ev2k6 floatingaround.jpg|-To get an egg talking on forums, or just going around will make them pop up. This event does not work in Map, Guild, Games, Marketplace, Bank, Stores. -You will see an Egg floating/bouncing around your screen. ev2k6 onmggg.jpg| -If you do not see the egg, you should. It stays in the upper section and bounces around there. You will also get a notification. ev2k6 inbasket.jpg| -Click the Egg. It will take (Depending on your browser, or gaia) a few seconds to load the page and pop the egg into the rectangular easter basket up above. ev2k6 eggandbasket.png| -There are 10 Eggs to collect. The eggs come in a rainbow color suit. (Red, Orange, Yellow, Lime, Green, Blue, Violet, Purple, Pink, Orange.) ev2k6 youwon.png| -Once you have collected all 10 eggs it will say "You won!" With a basket next to your full basket. Click that small basket. ev2k6 0f5a80f4.png| -A pop up of the easter bunny will load. Do not worry if it doesn't load, you will still get your reward. ev2k6 mystuff.jpg| -Head on over to "My Gaia" Then onto "My Stuff." ev2k6 mystuffeaster.jpg| -In your inventory there should be a basket. Click that if you would like to view it closer or open it. ev2k6 4of6.jpg| -That's it! There are 6 baskets. Each basket takes about 10 minutes if you are persistant. The amount of baskets collected does not have a cap. So collect as many as you'd like. :] Screenshot_2018-12-10 -- Easter Egg Hunt FAQ + How To TOWNS info UPDATE First Page Forum Gaia Online.png|_____HOW TO GET EGGS____ON THE FORUM AND IN TOWNS____ ev2k6 townseaster.jpg| -You start out in towns with 0 eggs. Same as the forums. You will need to collect 10 eggs. ev2k6 townseasteregg.png| -In towns you will find an egg bouncing around on the ground. You cannot find easter eggs in the center. And these ones are a bit harder to find. Waiting in one spot is probably the best. Seeing as how everytime I got an egg it bounced out from behind a house. (Tricky eggs.) ev2k6 catchingit.png| -You will need to catch it like you do a bug. So the use of a net is adamant. ev2k6 theeasterbunny.png| -Collect up to ten eggs and then go to a center (Fountain area) and talk to the Easter Bunny. He may look scarey just paceing and "dotdotdot" ing but...he won't bite. ev2k6 asking.png| ev2k6 reward.png| ev2k6 gotbasket.png| -Then you will be rewarded with a nifty gift basket. :] Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * Work In Progress References External links * Announcement forum * Event forum * Forum - * * Other * * Staff notices * Category:Easter Day Event